


The Ring

by Kabby_Kru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marcus Kane: Diplomatic badass but a nervous wreck when buying jewelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabby_Kru/pseuds/Kabby_Kru
Summary: Marcus Kane puts off an important task.





	1. The Purchase

Marcus Kane stood in front of the merchant, his right eyebrow cocked as his dark brown eyes focused on the jewelry spread out on the table atop a simple red silk blanket. The merchant, of Velex race, had skin the color of turquoise and jet black hair in a short braid. She stood waiting patiently for Marcus to make a selection, his eyes shifting between two rings, undecided. He met her gaze once more and shot her an apologetic look for taking up so much of her time. She merely smiled and gave him a nod.

One ring was silver with a small diamond stone in the shape of a rose; the other ring, also silver, as adorned with a simple cushion-shaped diamond. She preferred silver, that he knew, but he couldn’t make a decision past that fact.

He checked his watch, he was running low on time before Abby was finished with work for the day and he’d promised her he would meet her at the small café by the bay just after work. He rubbed his index finger to his nose in deep thought, feeling a sense of disbelief that he was even doing this. He’d wanted to, sure, several times before, but their world was constantly in a state of disarray, it never seemed like the right time to worry about a wedding. He nearly proposed to her when they were both handcuffed in that damn bunker. He never actually thought that they’d have a peaceful moment in their lives where someone wasn’t pressing a button to blow up a planet or starting a war between clans, which Marcus would always have to intervene in because that’s how he was. Diplomacy was in his blood and there was never any changing that. 

However, they’d been on the new planet Two-Sun for a little over two months now, and while it was a rocky start at first, things had slowed down enough to be their new “normal.” Normal enough where there was a sparkle in his eye like he’d never had before. Normal enough where he walks into a room and Clarke and Bellamy are laughing with one another instead of plotting how to save the planet. Normal enough where he was actually about to propose to Abigail Griffin.

He tried to concentrate, imagining each ring on her finger, but the bustle of the marketplace kept interrupting him. Distant laughter of children playing tag in the alleyway, market vendors shouting out things in broken English like, “Half price! Today only!” in attempts to bring in some last minute credits before closing shop. 

Finally, Marcus simply closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and went with his gut. “I’ll take this one,” he says, pointing at the silver ring with the cushion-shaped diamond. 

“A-ki mah-la,” the merchant replied, which Marcus had learned meant something along the lines of “Good choice” in Velexian, or at least he’d hoped that’s what it meant. It could have also meant “expensive” because it took nearly every credit he had to purchase it. He’d been saving up little by little with the odd jobs here and there around the city. Marcus dug in his pocket for the credits, just enough to buy the ring. The stone wasn’t big like the one Murphy had gotten Emori, but Murphy was a working man who wasn’t bitten by a maniacal serial killer. Despite Abby’s best attempts and being placed in cryosleep, Marcus still had lasting effects, mostly nerve damage, from the incident, preventing him from being useful in most of the labor jobs around the city. 

The merchant wrapped the ring in some tissue paper and handed it to Marcus. He nodded, exchanging his credits for the ring, and made his way to the bay side café.


	2. Procrastination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus Kane puts off an important task.

Marcus ran a hand through his short, dark hair as it blew in the bayside breeze. Once he’d gotten out of cryosleep and Abby knew he was going to be okay, she had insisted he get a haircut and beard trim. He didn’t mind it, having the long hair just reminded him of his unwanted warrior days in the bunker, and he preferred to avoid the thought of those the best that he could.

He rolled the sleeves up on his grey Henley, his body temperature rising from the walk to the café. The erratic weather on Two-Sun often kept Marcus on his toes. It would be freezing cold one hour and then the next it would be blazing hot. Right then it was closer to being blazing hot, but that might have just been his nerves.

He strolled past a few food vendors, desperately calling out for him to try their free samples, hoping, in return, that he’d buy a full meal. He’d accepted a couple of the samples; he’d skipped lunch and was starting to feel rather hungry. It was always hard for him to resist the temptation of the food vendors. Time had gotten away from him as he was asking a food vendor about their technique for marinating their delicious vegetable kebab. He glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. He swore under his breath and took off, giving the man an apologetic wave for leaving so hastily.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know if you’d already ate, so I just ordered you your usual tea,” Abby remarked as she kissed him gently on his lips, playfully scratching his beard with her hand in the process.

Marcus huffed, slightly out of breath from his sprint to the café, the café door still swinging behind him. “Thanks. Sorry I’m late,” he said, kissing her back and pulling the woman into a loose hug, not realizing until after how sweaty his back was from the run.

Abigail Griffin had a strong body but lean figure, and she stood at least 5 inches shorter than Marcus. She looked up at him with a childlike smile. “Did you get distracted by the food vendors again?” she asked in a knowing voice, patting his stomach in a playful manner.

Kane shot a guilty look, and with pursed lips he glanced down at his feet, “No,” he lied, as a boyish smirk crept out.

“Marcus, I can see the stain on your shirt that clearly smells like curry,” Abby said in a laugh.

Marcus glanced down at his shirt and groaned, trying his best to wipe away the stain as much as possible.

He hadn’t seen her smile and laugh that much in the past 2 months since before things went bad on the Ark. Hell, he hadn’t seen anyone smile and laugh as much as they have these past 2 months. He couldn’t help but smile, too.

“Okay, I _might_ have had a few samples on my way over. I skipped lunch!”

“Well,” Abby said, taking his hand and leading him to the front counter, “I think it’s time we eat!”

The couple placed their orders, both ordering off of the vegetable menu, and returned to the seats Abby had saved for them in the corner of the small café. The thoughts of ever having to eat meat again after the Dark Year made Marcus Kane’s stomach churn.

“So,” Abby began as she mixed up her stir fry with a fork, letting it cool. “What have you been up to today?”

Marcus was already digging into his dish despite the steam rolling off of it, his stomach nearly aching from the hunger. His tongue burned with every bite, but he continued to eat. “Oh, you know,” he says between bites, “just roaming the market places, making new friends, trying not to feel as useless as I really am.”

Abby made a face. Marcus had really been struggling with being out of work since his injury. She’d told him that in time, he could make a near-full recovery. He’d always remark that if 125 years in cryosleep wasn’t enough for his body to recover, then it probably never will.

She took his hand in hers and kissed it, holding it to her lips for longer than she might have realized. Finally, letting go, she spoke. “You’re far from useless, Marcus. There’s plenty that you do to help out, and you know that.”

Marcus gazed longingly into Abby’s eyes and eventually forced a smile. He knew, deep down, she was right. He could have been far worse off, or dead, for that matter. It’s simply been a bit of a lifestyle change for him. But really, it has been for everyone. People have went from being bloodthirsty warriors to working behind a damn desk. Marcus knew that working behind a desk wasn’t how he wanted to spend his days, but he also hated feeling like he was mooching off of his doctor girlfriend.

“I talked to Octavia today,” Marcus said, changing the subject, his voice still slightly somber. Octavia hadn’t uttered a word to him since they’d woken from cryosleep.

“Oh,” Abby said, surprise evident in her voice.

“Yeah, well, I _tried_ to talk to her, but she just told me to fuck off.”

“Ahh,” Abby nodded, knowingly, and took a sip of her tea. She scowled, grabbed a sugar cube out of the canister by her arm, and dropped it into the tea. She stirred with her spoon and took another sip. “That sounds more like her. Progress, though, she at least spoke to you!”

Marcus chortled and shrugged his shoulders. There’s always tomorrow to try again. He hated the wedge that had been built between them in the bunker that still hadn’t repaired itself. Octavia was like a daughter to him and it killed him that she did what she did to break him and putting him in that arena, but he forgave her as quickly as he forgave Abby. That’s what he tried telling her earlier that day when she told him to fuck off. He stared at his empty plate of food, lost in thought momentarily.

“Well, enough about me,” he finally said. “How was work?”

Abby still wore her scrubs, her hair up in a messy bun. She massaged her temples briefly as she exhaled. “Hectic. We’ve had a plethora of patients within the past two days all with the same presenting symptoms: Shortness of breath, lethargy, and a red rash on their torso. I’m not really sure what the root cause of it is, yet.”

Marcus stroked his beard as he listened, then taking a sip from his tea. He was happy Abby had found her place in Two-Sun, but a part of him worried about her getting bogged down from work and possibly relapsing. He pushed the thoughts away and reached for her hand. “Well, they’re lucky to have some fantastic doctors like you and Jackson. They’re in good hands. I’m sure you’ll find the cause sooner rather than later.”

Abby smiled a seemingly forced smile, and rubbed his hand with her thumb. “Thank you, Marcus. You know, it’s nice to finally enjoy a quiet meal together after a long day.”

Kane smiled and nodded in agreement. With his free hand, he fiddled with the ring in his pocket. He’d been so concerned over saving up money for and choosing a ring, he’d never thought out when or how he’d propose. He did sit Clarke down and ask her what she thought about him proposing to her mom a couple days prior to buying the ring, which was the most thought he’d put into the process aside from the purchase. Clarke shrieked when he told her the news and Marcus quickly shushed her, hoping Abby didn’t hear her and come running in asking what all the fuss was about. Or even worse, Madi, who was just as bad as Clarke at keeping secrets. If Clarke hadn’t told Madi or Abby by now, Marcus would be shocked. So far, Abby hadn’t shown any signs of knowing what he had planned, so he crossed his fingers it stayed that way.

Marcus blinked himself out of his daze at the sound of Abby’s voice.

“Did you hear me?”

“What?”

“I said I get the next two days off from work. Jackson will be covering for me since we’ve got our new guys trained now. I was thinking maybe taking a family day tomorrow, just you, me, Clarke, and Madi? What do you say?”

Marcus gulped. The thought of them spending the whole day with Clarke and Madi and he _still_ hadn’t popped the question made his hands clam up. He just knew Clarke would somehow drop not-so-subtle hints throughout the day. Marcus bounced his knee under the table, running through all the possible scenarios in his mind. All that he could muster for a response was, “Sounds good.”

He’s going to have to think of a plan, and at this rate, he’ll need Clarke’s help.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family meeting is held.

Marcus Kane and Abigail Griffin walked hand-in-hand on their way home to their lake house. A two story stilt house with white and grey siding, a plethora of windows, and two balconies. They had a shortage of doctors in the city and the mayor, a fellow human who had been running the city for nearly two decades, was more than willing to accommodate Abby and her family in exchange for her to practice at their local hospital.

On their way home, Marcus couldn’t help but beam at how amazing the city was. He loved the fast pace and how everyone seemed so happy and fulfilled. It was a major change of how life was in the bunker for those 6 years. This was like a dream Marcus has had since the first time his feet ever touched soil.

They took their time on their stroll, taking the long way so Abby could browse through the shops for a little retail therapy, holding up tops to her torso and asking Marcus how it looked on her, his answer always being the same: “You look amazing.”

Continuing on their way, Marcus’ eyes grew wide as they neared the jewelry stand where he’d purchased her ring just hours before. He directed Abby’s attention to a booth the opposite side of the street, not wanting to risk getting spotted. “Let’s go look over here, there’s something I wanted to look at before we head home,” Marcus said, still not exactly sure what the vendor was selling.

Abby donned a confused look but followed his lead.

The booth was selling puppies, about 12 or so in a small box, all different shades of whites, browns, and blacks.

“ _ _This__  is what you wanted to look at?”

It wasn’t exactly what Marcus had planned, but, it could have been worse. He picked up one of the puppies anyway and played along. The puppy was mostly white with almond-colored markings on his back, his face completely white besides the tiny specks of black on his nose.

“Oooh, look how chubby he is,” Marcus held the puppy up to Abby’s face. She flinched and stifled a laugh. Abby tried resisting, but once she smelled puppy breath and the wetness on her cheek from tiny kisses, she gave in.  

“Oh my, he __is__  chubby, let me have him!” Abby removed the puppy from Marcus’ grasp and began to kiss the fuzzy white head.

Marcus picked up an all-black female puppy and scratched her head. She made a hilariously pathetic attempt at a bark which came out more like a yelp. Marcus grinned, kissed her head, and set her back down.

“I sure hope Madi doesn’t find out about this booth. She’s been talking about wanting a pet.”

Marcus snickered. “Maybe it’s best we head home now, before we miss the sunset. I thought this would cheer you up. Are you ready?”

Abby sits the puppy back down, begrudgingly at first, and sighs. “Yes, I __suppose__.”

Marcus laughed and took his lover’s hand. He was grateful that the diversion worked. He realized was going to have to propose soon before someone does give away the surprise.

The suns were setting now and it was a glorious sight that took Marcus’ breath away every time. The two sweethearts made it a point to walk along the water’s edge to take in the beauty of the reds and oranges that the sunset had brought. Palm trees blew in the wind above them, their fronds shaking to an unknown beat. The large suns were nearly touching the water when the couple had returned home.

Abby dug for her keys in her purse and unlocked the door. They found Clarke inside, standing directly in front of the door. Abby let out a gasp.

“Can I help you?” Abby said, a mixture of surprise and amusement in her voice.

“So,” Clarke said, dragging the word out as long as possible. “How was it?”

Marcus’ eyes widened in shock upon realization what Clarke meant. He made small, short shakes with his head, warning her not to say anymore. Thankfully, she noticed him and bit her lip, keeping quiet.

Abby raised a brow. “It was __fine__ , I had the stir-fry as usual. What’s wrong with you?”

Marcus and Clarke exchanged glances. “Nothing, nothing’s wrong.”

“Okaaay,” Abby walked around her daughter to the couple’s master bedroom where she changed into her pajamas. Marcus gave Clarke a look which said a combination of “I’ll kill you” and “Thank the maker that didn’t get any worse.”

He followed Abby into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“She’s acting strange, don’t you think?”

Marcus shrugged. “Maybe she and Bellamy had a fight.” That wasn’t unusual with them. They’d only been together for less than a month and it seemed as if it was often a roller-coaster of emotions. Two strong-willed people in a relationship often made for interesting turns of events from day to day.

Abby said no more. Marcus watched as she undressed, first her top, then she tried for her bra. She fumbled with the hooks, but one hook just wouldn’t come loose. Kane took it upon himself to assist her. He strutted towards her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders and running them down her arms, nuzzling his beard into the crevice of her neck before planting a soft, longing kiss. He trailed his fingers down her neck, then her back, causing goosebumps to form on her arms. At once, he unlatched her bra, her breasts bouncing free.

Abby’s breath caught in her throat for a moment before thanking him. “I’m not sure what’s wrong with it,” she said in a laugh, both fully aware that she could have gotten it unlatched if she really wanted to.

He smirked, pleased with himself. He removed his sweaty Henley and tossed it in the clothes bin. He never took his eyes off of Abby as she removed her pants and panties. His gaze was focused solely on her as he unbuckled his black cargo pants, sliding them off his legs one by one, placing them with his Henley in the bin.

Abby slipped on one of Marcus’ ratty white t-shirts and a pair of black leggings. Marcus wore a pair of sweatpants and slipped on a clean t-shirt that didn’t make him smell like he’d ran a marathon or had been rolling around in curry.

“Come with me, I want to talk to the kids about tomorrow’s plans.”

It was obvious to Marcus that Abby was excited for tomorrow’s family day together. He’d need to get Clarke alone and talk to her about his __own__  plans for the next day, he remembered.

Marcus followed Abby’s lead down the hall to the living room. They could hear the girls’ voices from upstairs. “Clarke, Madi, come downstairs for a second, please,” Abby called.

At a moment’s notice, they could hear the patter from the feet upstairs. Clarke and Madi found their way to the living room sofa. Abby and Marcus sat close together in the black leather loveseat across from Clarke and Madi. Marcus’ hand rested naturally on Abby’s knee while her arm laid around his neck. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his hair, something she does often when they’re resting at home together.

“So,” Abby began, “I have the next two days off and I thought maybe tomorrow we could spend the day doing something together as a family! What do you think?”

Clarke smiled consciously and gave Marcus a look. Marcus gave Clarke a look right back that said “Why are you being so damn obvious?!” Clarke pursed her lips and raised her brow.

“Okay, you’re __both__  acting weird,” Abby said. “What’s going on?”

“NOTHING!” they both replied in unison, Madi even joining in. Clarke looked at Madi and shook her head.

Abby merely shook her head and sighed. “Alright, I’m too tired for this. So are you girl’s interested in spending the day with us two oldies?”

“Sure, I’ll be sure we get you guys home before the suns set so you won’t miss bedtime,” Clarke joked.

“Ha, ha,” Abby said, unreadable, still playing with Kane’s hair.

“Can we go to the docks tomorrow?” Madi asked, jumping from her seat with excitement. “I saw these big boats with these big white sheet looking things,”

“Sails,” Marcus corrected with a grin. He’d read about sailboats when living on the Ark.

“SAILS! The wind moves them. I saw they gave rides for only 30 credits! Can we do that?”

Abby and Marcus laughed and patted the couch for Madi to join in between them. She sat down and snuggled between her two adoptive grandparents, both kissing the top of her head in unison.

“I like the sound of that,” said Marcus. Madi had never really had much of a chance at being a kid, as far as Marcus could tell. He felt that she deserved some adventure, and he hoped that her childlike wonder was something this world wouldn’t take from her too soon.

“Well, that sounds like a plan to me,” Abby said, kissing Madi on the head once more before standing up. She walked around behind the couch and put her arms around Marcus’ neck, kissing his lips. “I’m going to go shower. I  _ _really__ need to wash off after what I dealt with at work today,” she remarked with a shudder. “Come join me, Marcus,” she winked as she skipped off to their bedroom.

“EW!” Madi said as Clarke made faux-vomit noises. Marcus chuckled. “I’ll be there soon,” he called.

At the sound of the bedroom door shutting, he lowered his voice and patted Madi on the head. “Does this one know about the plan, Clarke?”

“What plan,” asked Madi.

“Marcus is proposing to Mom!”

Marcus shushed her, “Not so loud, Clarke!”

Madi squealed. “Really?! Wow, it’s about time. It’s only been over a century!” Madi slapped her knee and laughed at her own joke.

Kane rubbed the back of his neck and laughed nervously.

“So, where’s the ring,” Clarke asked. “I need to approve of the ring before you give it to my mom!”

Marcus furrowed his brow. “Uh-“ he felt in his pants pockets and found nothing. “Shit! It’s in my pants in the clothes bin.”

“Nice one,” Clarke deadpanned.

“It’s okay, I’ll sneak and get it out before I shower. But what we need to talk about is __how__  I’m going to ask.”

“Marcus, are you serious? You haven’t even put any thought into how you’re going to ask?” Clarke was bewildered.

“Well, I think my boat idea is perfect,” Madi chimed.

“All of your ideas are perfect, honey,” Clarke said softly before returning her attention to Marcus.  “It’s simple, Marcus. You pull out the ring, ask the question, and she’ll either say yes or no.”

Marcus Kane wringed his heads and slowly shook his head. “It needs to be more special than that, doesn’t it?”

“Marcus, after all you’ve been through together, it __will__  be special, no matter how you ask. Just stop over-thinking it.”

Kane smiled, knowing Clarke was right. He had been worried too much about how to do it, when all that matters is they’re finally having a peaceful moment where he is able to ask.

“Thanks, kid.” Marcus pushed himself out of the sofa and hugged Clarke, then offering his arm for Madi to join them in a group hug. “I’ll see you lovely ladies in the morning, bright and early. I’m off to go shower with my soon-to-be fiancée!”

“UGH,” Madi said, “Can you two __please__ stop being gross?”

This time, Clarke had no witty comebacks. She just said goodnight and went upstairs, Madi following closely behind her.

Marcus crept open the bedroom door, being sure not to let it make too much noise as it closed. Hastily he grabbed his pants sitting on top of the laundry pile and fished out the ring. He held it closely to himself for a moment, giving a relieved sigh. His eyes scanned the room, wondering where to put it, when they finally landed on the closet. He decided to put the ring in a pair of simple black jeans, ones without any weathered holes or stains in them (at least not yet). He folded the pair of pants and placed them on the bedside dresser.

Finally, he could undress and take a much needed shower. He slid out of his clothing and opened the bathroom door, steam rolling out like a chimney. Marcus and Abby required some much-needed alone time together, and he intended on satisfying that desire.


	4. Alone Time (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby have some much-needed alone time. NSFW- strong sexual content.

Marcus Kane applied a dab of floral-scented body wash to the palm of his hand and began working it into Abby’s shoulders, massaging his fingers deep into her taut muscles to relieve any tension she had developed from a long, hard day’s work. Abby stood still, her skin warm to the touch from the shower water, her eyes closed as she basked in the moment. Marcus made his way forward and gently massaged her breasts in a slow, circular motion. A faint sigh escaped from the woman’s lips. Marcus couldn’t help himself. He chuckled, enjoying the euphoric pleasure he was giving his partner. Pleasing his partner was the most important thing to Marcus Kane and he had plans on doing just that tonight, over and over again.

Abby turned to face her beau, his dark, wet hair slicked back out of his face, his short beard dripping from the steaming hot water that fell above him. He was tanned, slender, and toned, still in good shape despite all that he had been through. She stood on her tippy-toes to give him a tender kiss. She trailed her lips down, kissing his ear, then his neck. She reached the spot where he’d been bitten, slightly below his earlobe. He couldn’t feel her kisses, but just knowing she was there still turned him on. She continued down and kissed him on his stomach before reaching for his manhood. A quiet moan slipped from his lips. He shook his head. No. __He__ was the one supposed to be giving the pleasure first. She came first, always. But yet, invariably, she tried to play this game.

Marcus stopped her and carefully lifted her to her feet before sliding his fingers between her legs briefly, just to tease her, using the same circular motions he used on her breasts just prior. After just a moment, he stopped, taking both of her hands and pinning them up against the shower wall. She huffed in mild frustration, wanting more.

“You have to be patient,” Kane said in a hushed tone. He kissed her, softly at first, then harder, biting her lip and pulling back slightly, Abby laughing as he took hold. He pressed himself into her, his erect manhood pressing into her hip, and continued to kiss her. His tongue reached deep in her mouth as if he couldn’t get enough of her taste. Back and forth they played along, her teasing him momentarily with her tongue and him retaliating, always slightly rougher. He slipped his hands back between her legs and gazed longingly into her half-hooded eyes, which were filled with desire only for him. In that moment, they were the only two in the world.

A trail of clothing and towels began at the shower, ending at the headboard of their king-sized bed. Underwear, pants, tops, robes, hats, and fuzzy towels all strewn about the large room, lit only by the suns creeping in through a crack in the curtain. Marcus roused at the sound of Abby stirring beside him. He blinked, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, his vision still fuzzy at first.

Abby sat up and unraveled her bra from the bronze bed post, just one remnant of last night’s playtime. The same bed post where pink fuzzy handcuffs and silk ties remained. She adjusted her messy hair to one side and slipped on her bra, Marcus never removing his gaze from her. There was something about watching her get dressed and her putting back on the clothing he’d removed the night before with his hands and, sometimes, teeth. He laid on his side, muscles taut, and stroked his beard as he watched.

Abby felt his gaze and turned to meet it. A smile. “Good morning, cowboy,” she said with a wink. She crawled over to him in the bed, still nude from the waist down, and straddled him. She took his face in her hands and placed a slow, wet kiss on his lips. “I missed you.”

Marcus grunted and drew tiny hearts in the small of her back, causing goosebumps. “It’s only been 5 hours and you’re missing me already? I must have made quite the impression last night.” He smiled, proud of himself.

“Oh, don’t you always.” Abby placed several quick kisses on his lips, smushing his cheeks with her hands in the process. “I need yet __another__ shower. And this time no funny business,” she exclaimed, playfully slapping his bare chest.

“Have I ever told you what a __terrible__  influence you are,” she whispered in his ear, the last words coming out in a purr.

Marcus snorted quietly, biting his lips in a grin. “A time or two. Mind if I join you? I promise, no funny business. We’ve got a boat to catch!”

“Hmm, I guess I could make a compromise, just this once. But first we need to clean up this mess!” Abby dramatically waved her arms and spun around, still almost completely nude.

Marcus smiled at how comfortable she was in her own skin around him. He’d known of friends on the Ark who had been married for years but still felt uncomfortable being naked in front of their spouse. Marcus understood that, it could be uncomfortable being so vulnerable; however, he still couldn’t help but feel a bit prideful how he had such an amazingly beautiful, confident woman to spend the rest of his life with. A woman who put so much faith and trust in him. A woman who he’s going to propose to today.

His eyes scanned the room. It __was__  a mess. “Hmph, well you’re the one into the roleplay,” he says, his head pointing towards the dirty, crumpled up pile of costumes beside the bed.

Abby rolled her eyes in faux annoyance. “Oh don’t pretend that you don’t enjoy it!”

Marcus rolled out of bed and slapped Abby’s ass before racing her to the shower.

 


	5. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time. Marcus has grown tired of Abby having a bare finger and he's finally going to do something about it. Will he find the words to speak or will he be a bumbling fool? Read to find out!

Abby and Marcus emerged from their master bedroom and made their way, hand-in-hand, into the kitchen where Clarke was preparing a light breakfast.

“Someone was up late last night,” Clarke smirked.

Marcus pursed his lips and looked at the tiles on the floor, feeling his face burn.

“What are you making Clarke? It smells… edible.” Abby said, ignoring Clarke’s comment. She bent down and got a whiff from the neon green concoction in the blender.

“Smoothie. Spinach, kale, avocado, cucumber, and pineapple. Try some! I… haven’t tried it yet. I’m making some toast, too.” Clarke removed four slices of bread and slipped it into the toaster.

“That’s… a lot of green,” Marcus remarked, dipping an index finger into the blended mush of vegetables and fruit. He closed his eyes as it went down his throat, his face puckered. He quickly poured a glass of water to help choke down the rough consistency. “Did you add a liquid base to it,” he asked in a cough.

Clarke frowned and searched the fridge, answering Marcus’ question.

Abby cackled, holding her sides. “Let me try,” she said after composing herself.

“ _ _Really__? After what I just went through, you still want to try it? You really are a masochist, aren’t you?” Marcus chuckled then scooped another finger into the slop, letting Abby taste it off of him.

“BLECK!” Abby grabbed Marcus’ glass of water and took a swig.

“Wow, guys, you’re really making me feel great about my cooking skills.” Clarke poured some apple juice into the green mixture, eyeballing her measurements.  

Abby smiled and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her daughter’s face. “Oh, sweetie, I wouldn’t really call this cooking. And we own measuring utensils, you do know that, don’t you?” She patted Clarke on her back, keeping her hand there, gently rubbing her back in the same motherly way she did when Clarke was a child, struggling to fall asleep after a nightmare.

Clarke turned the blender on, just long enough to mix the juice up with the fruit and vegetables.

“The damn toaster is taking forever,” Clarke said with a sigh.

Abby glanced toward the toaster and arched her brow. “Honey, it would help if you turned the toaster __on__.”

Clarke leaned against the counter and put her face in her palms, rubbing the tension out of her temples. “Cooking is so stressful.”

Marcus gave a sympathetic smile and turned the toaster on, the slices of bread springing down inside the machine with a CLICK.

“Where’s Madi? We’ll have to get going pretty soon,” Marcus said, pouring himself a small glass of the smoothie. He took a sip and nodded. The juice added a bit more sweetness and helped with the texture. Abby noticed his reaction and offered her hand for his glass, taking a small swig, then another.

“She’s not feeling well. She ran a fever all night. The fever broke this morning but she’s still weak. I think it’s best she stays home.”

Abby frowned and nodded in agreement, “Yes, she needs her rest.”

“Please, you guys go and enjoy yourselves. I’ll take care of her.”

“Are you sure,” Marcus asked.

“Yes. She’s my daughter. You guys go. You can tell us all about how the boat ride was when you get back. Madi can go another time.”

Marcus and Abby pulled Clarke into a hug and kissed the top of her head in unison, her soft hair faintly smelling of lavender.

Abby smiled, her face beaming with pride at her daughter and the strong woman she’d grown up to be.

Adopting an orphaned wild child who they’ve all come to love as their own, never expecting any help from anyone showed a great deal of courage on Clarke’s part. Her daughter had proven herself time and time again, and Marcus knew Abby couldn’t be more proud of her. Marcus, too, was proud of Clarke. He knew her since she was a baby, and once he and Abby got together, he started loving Clarke as if she were his own daughter. He smiled down at her.

Clarke gathered the breakfast on a wooden tray and carried it upstairs to Madi. At the top of the stairs, she stops and turns. “Good luck today, Marcus,” she called.

Marcus’ face burned once more.

Abby cocked her head and squinted. “What was that all about?”

Marcus rubbed his beard nervously. “Oh, who knows,” he said, brushing off the comment.

Abby looked as if she wanted to ask more, but she didn’t. She shrugged her shoulders and  began gathering some fresh fruits and bread for lunch, as Marcus sneaked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. She giggled at the sensation of his beard tickling her neck. Her neck. Her soft, sensitive neck. He’d made love to that woman more times than he could count, now, and he knew every part of her body by memory. He knew where to touch, where to kiss, and how to do so to stir that desire up from within her.

Briskly, he turned her around to face him, pressing her against the counter. She gasped and buried her face into his neck to suppress her laughter. Marcus lifted her head with both hands and stared into her eyes. He smiled brightly.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, brushing a strand of light brown hair from her face.

She bit her lip and looked at her feet.

Marcus found it amusing how she could be so comfortable in her own skin but still blush when he told her she was beautiful. It was easy for him, he was only speaking the truth. But it was something she’d sometimes had a hard time accepting about herself.  

He grinned and kissed her softly, letting the kiss linger before going in for another, then another, each one deeper and more passionate than the last. Without warning, he lifted her up with ease and sat her on the counter. He ran his hands up and down her back as he continued kissing her.

Her hands acted like they couldn’t decide where they wanted to be. Did they want to be in his hair, on his flexed biceps, or running through his scruffy beard? They dashed around, unsure where they wanted to stay, until they landed in his hair, completely still. She stopped returning his kisses and took a deep breath.

“We should get going,” she said, reluctantly.

Marcus slowly backed off and nodded. “Yeah,” he said before clearing his throat. He lifted Abby off of the counter and grabbed a small brown leather satchel from the coat rack in the hallway and placed their lunch inside of it. Swinging it around his shoulder, he briefly adjusted his hair before shooting her a glaringly white smile. “Ready,” he asked, putting on a pair of dark sunglasses.

Abby flashed him a smile. “Yep!”

Marcus opened the front door and held it open for her.

“Thank you,” she smiles. “Such a gentleman.”

Marcus laughed, closing the door behind him, and began to walk with his arm around Abby.

It was a bright, sunny day with strong gusts of wind blowing back Marcus’ luscious dark hair.

Abby wore her hair in a loose, messy braid to one side. She wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top. She kept a wine-red cardigan wrapped around her forearm, in case it were to get a little chilly on the boat ride.

They didn’t have that far of a walk, and they didn’t cut through the marketplace, so they managed to avoid any distractions. They walked through narrow streets with colorful brick buildings on each side, people-watching and taking in the fresh air. Marcus’ arm remained wrapped around Abby, holding her close to him as they walked. He kept his other hand in his pocket, nervously fiddling with the ring that soon will be on Abigail Griffin’s finger. His heart raced at the thought.

They arrived at the dock and Abby paid the old Velexian man the 30 credits. Marcus felt yet another wave of sadness inside him, feeling like a mooch and a failure. He really needed to find work. He was tired of feeling like that, tired of living off of Abby. He didn’t want to be a burden to her. He tried to shake the thoughts away, this was supposed to be a happy day. He forced a smile and offered her his hand, assisting her up the ramp onto the large sailboat.

It was early, and they were the only ones on the boat. Marcus had hoped it remained that way, but part of him felt disappointed that Clarke and Madi couldn’t make it. Clarke didn’t even get to see the ring and give her approval. Despite his worries over whether Abby would like the ring or not, Marcus knew deep down that no matter what it looked like, she would love it. Plus, he doubted that the vendor he purchased the ring off of accepted returns.

They found a cushioned bench with a great view of the water and sat down beside one another. Abby crossed her legs and gently ran her foot up and down Marcus’ calf, grinning mischievously at him. She leaned over and whispered in his ear.

“You know, I’ve never done it on a boat.”

Marcus snickered. “You’ve never __been__  on a boat.”

“Well yes, there’s that.”

Marcus pulled her into him, kissing the top of her head as they both laughed. He gripped her tightly, holding onto her like he held onto his life that awful day after Vinson’s attack. They sat then in a comfortable silence, a silence that comes with years of knowing and loving someone. Just then, a finely dressed young Velexian man holding a silver platter adorned with a bottle of something bubbly and two glasses cleared his throat. The couple directed their attention to him.

“Champagne?” He held the tall green bottle up with one hand and motioned to the glasses.

Without missing a beat, Marcus chimed. “Sure!”

The man poured them each a glass. “My name is Garrus and I will be serving you today. We will be sailing off shortly. The excursion is approximately an hour long. Looks like you two are our only guests for this trip.”

“Great, thank you,” Marcus said as he sniffed the bubbly liquid.

As Garrus walks off, Marcus leaned over to Abby and whispered. “What’s champagne?”

Abby shrugged, already nearly finished with her glass. “No idea, but it’s definitely alcoholic.”

Marcus had never been much of a drinker, but he needed __something__ to calm his nerves, so he gulped the champagne down quickly, letting out a relieved sigh. It was certainly refreshing.

They sat together in silence once more, holding one another close, basking in the calm of the ocean breeze. Marcus rubbed his thumb over Abby’s shoulder and laid his head atop of hers. The only noise was the crashing of the ocean waves and ship horns in the distance.

Right before the final call was given before sailing off on their excursion, an older Velexian couple rushed aboard. Their formal dress and their unkind glares made Marcus feel insecure and he began to feel slightly nervous about proposing with strangers around.

The Velexian couple took their seats on the other side of the boat, still giving each couple just enough privacy for quiet conversation.

Abby and Marcus decided to stand at the edge of the boat and watch as it took off, fish of all sizes scurrying away as the boat moved forward in the dark blue ocean water. The water’s surface was glaringly bright from the suns shining down and Marcus thanked himself for remember his sunglasses.

The two went back to their seats, hand in hand, and ate their lunch that they packed from home as they indulged in some more champagne. Marcus could feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest as they partook in their usual small talk during their meal. __I have to ask soon or I might have a heart attack__ , he thought to himself.

After several more glasses of the champagne, Marcus could feel his nerve finally building up. He cleared his throat and reached for Abby’s hand.

“These past few months have been the best of my life,” he began after taking a deep breath.

Abby smiled. “I can honestly say the same for me. The best in a very long time.”

Marcus nodded and smiled, “Good. It’s just such a relief to finally be able to be at peace. To be a family together and not worry about the world ending or some kind of war going on. We’ve had too many close calls in our relationship together and truthfully, Abby, I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost you.”

Marcus could feel himself getting choked up and he fought back the tears that wanted so badly to escape from his eyes as he thought back to their years together. “From the Ark, to the chip, to the addiction, my coma… It’s always been one tragic event to the next,” he said, laughing nervously.

“Finally we’re in the position where we can settle down, have our family, and just live life together. And I know I’ve said it countless times, but I love you. And I’m all in. I’m dedicated to us. And I know you know that. But I want to make it official.”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was modest but it still glistened in the sunlight.

Abby gasped and her eyes quickly welled up with tears. “Marcus…” was all she could muster.

“Abigail Griffin, you are the love of my life. You’ve been there for me when no one else has. You’ve saved my life countless times and I truly don’t know how I could ever live without you. I’ve made plenty of mistakes in my life, but the one thing that I have gotten right was being with you. Abby, will you marry me?”

Abby’s right hand covered her mouth, her face now red and wet. She was unable to speak and merely nodded her head to answer him. Her left arm outstretched towards him and he placed the ring on her finger. It was a little loose but it was better than being too small.

She tugged at Marcus’ collar and brought him in for a kiss, running her fingers through his dark hair as she kissed him again and again. She pulled away and finally spoke. “Yes, I will marry you,” she laughed. Abby held up her hand, admiring the ring. “You did good, Kane.” She elbowed him in the ribs and fell into him, his arms wrapped around her tightly as she propped herself up with her elbow on his thigh.

Marcus chuckled, “I was so nervous. I don’t even know how much champagne I’ve drank.”

Abby giggled, “I think we both might be a little __tipsy__.” A quiet pause before Abby jolted up. “Is that why you and Clarke have been acting so weird this week?”

Marcus bit his lip and concurred. “She was really excited when I told her.”

She smiled. “Good. She loves you. Because she knows how much I love you.”

Their foreheads met and they kissed once more.

“Earlier you mentioned how we can finally settle down and have our family. What did you mean by that?”

Marcus’ heart jumped and his face burned. “Oh, uh-”

“Because,” Abby continued, “if you mean that we should have a baby, well, I’d love to try.”

His brows raised and his eyes widened. He gulped “Ye-yes, that is what I meant. I’m glad you want to try.”

Abby beamed and took his hand into hers. She sighed blissfully. “I sure do wish the girls were here. Although it is pretty nice just having a romantic day just the two of us.”

Marcus sniffed. “There hasn’t been a lot of those lately.”

“I know, and I’m sorry for that.”

“No, oh no, I completely understand. You’re a fantastic doctor and they need you. I just… hate having to share you so much,” he said as a boyish grin escaped. He placed a hand on her thigh and rubbed it slowly.

“You won’t have to share me so much for too much longer. It’ll be a relief once the new doctors are fully trained and Jackson and I won’t be needed for all of the small things anymore. Then we’ll get to spend a lot more time together,” she winked and leaned in for one more kiss.

They broke apart and Marcus chuckled. “Yeah, but none of those doctors are good as you, I guarantee it.”

“They’ll have to do,” she said with a shrug, smiling at him.

Marcus hugged his fiancée tightly and kissed her temple.

The couple finished their champagne and decided to sit at the boat’s edge to watch the water. The Velexian couple already had the same plan and being as there was limited space, Marcus decided to make conversation in attempts to break the odd tension that he felt.

“Hi there, how are you two today?” Marcus flashed them a friendly smile.

The man glared at Marcus while his wife gave a heavily forced smile. “We’re fine, thank you,” she said before turning her head back to face the water.

“Great, that’s good,” Marcus said, nodding, still smiling.

The Velexian man finally spoke. “Just what do you think you’re doing, anyway?”

“Honey, don’t-” his wife tried to stop him but he ignored her.

“Your kind don’t speak to my kind. I’ve seen you and your crew around. Prancing around like you own the place. Being given a home by the mayor. And you’ve been here for what? A month?”

Marcus’ smile began to diminish, his eyes filled with confusion. “I’m sorry,” he stuttered, “I don’t understand.”

Abby sat in silence, her arm wrapped around her beau but her eyes focused on the blue water.

The Velexian shook his head.

“Have you seriously not realized how every person in power here is a __human__? I’ve been fortunate to have the success that I’ve had but most Velexians aren’t so lucky. My people are out there at that marketplace, struggling every day to make ends meet for their families, and it’s been that way ever since humans colonized this planet. We lost every bit of our power and autonomy when you humans arrived and took everything away from us. I understand that the mayor wants to put on this facade that everything is perfect here, but it isn’t. Only if you’re human.”

Marcus furrowed his brow. “But humans have a rough time, too. I see them out on the streets, same as Velexians.”

“You just don’t understand and you never will until you have your home __torn__ from you and suddenly you’re being forcibly removed from your village, your homes being pillaged and robbed, unspeakable acts being done to your family members.

My father was alive when this planet was colonized. He was young, but he still remembers it. He looked the man who killed his mother right in the eyes before the mercenary shot her point blank in the back of the head, just because he __could__. He said he knew then that he was facing evil in its purest form. So __forgive__ me if I’m not so keen on engaging in conversation with humans.”

Marcus and Abby sat in silence, bewildered by what they’d just heard. Marcus remained silent. Abby slowly shook her head slowly in disbelief, her mouth agape. “I’m… __so sorry__ ” was all she could say.

The Velexian shrugged his shoulders and directed his attention back at the sea.

As if by some miracle, the boat began to dock and Abby and Marcus silently gathered their things, not saying another word to the other couple. For once, Marcus was at a loss for words.

They tipped Garrus and the captain a hefty sum and made their way back home as a newly engaged couple.

“Well, that was certainly an interesting trip,” Abby said, breaking the silence after they’d left the docks.

“It isn’t every day you get engaged on a boat __and__  get a history lesson. I just can’t seem to get what that man said out of my head. Why are we just now hearing a horror story like this?”

“Traumatic events are tricky. Some people choose to forget, or for some it’s too painful to talk about. It sounds like this man’s father wanted him to know the truth to keep him safe.”

Marcus frowned. “I just wish it wasn’t that way… Maybe we can talk to the mayor and try to help the Velexians.”

Abby laughed, “Marcus Kane, trying to save the planets one diplomatic act at a time.”

“I’m __serious__ , Ab.”

“Marcus, I know you’ve been bored since waking from the coma, but please. Let’s not dig into something that we know so little about. Like you said, we’re finally at peace here. Let’s keep it that way. And don’t forget who’s housing us.”

Marcus sighed and dropped the topic. “Alright. We do have a wedding to plan, after all.”

Abby held her hand up and admired her ring, something that Marcus knew she would be doing a lot of. “That’s right. Soon I’ll be Mrs. Kane.”

“I like the sound of that. Now let’s get home so that you can show the girls.”


	6. The News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus and Abby shares the good news with their kids

               “HOLY SHIT, Kane, you actually did it!” Clarke held her mother’s hand, admiring the new ring, a sense of bewilderment on the young woman’s face. “I actually thought you weren’t going to go through with it.”

               Marcus scrunched his face. “Why would you think I wouldn’t go through with it? I _love_ your mom.”

               Clarke shrugged and let go of her mom’s hand, allowing Madi to take a look. “I guess it seemed a little too good to be true, especially after all of these years.”

               Madi squinted her eyes, pulling Abby’s hand close to her face to examine the ring. “I don’t know much about jewelry but it seems a little small,” she said, her voice hoarse and nasally from her cold.

               “Well,” Marcus said, ignoring the young girl,  “We’ve never really had a peaceful moment for me to do so. Until now,” he said with a smile, pulling his new fiancée into a side hug.

               The four found their places in the living room to sit and chat, Abby sitting on Marcus’ lap, Madi on Clarke’s, as the couple told the girls all about their day. They discussed the boat and how big it was and Madi expressed her disappointment that she missed it, stating it was _just_ her luck that she would get sick on her— _their_ special day.

               “We’ll be sure that you get to go soon,” Abby said, giving Madi a sympathetic smile.

               The girls begged Marcus and Abby for every last detail of the proposal. When he did it, how he did it, what were his exact words, how did Abby react, and what was going through both of their minds when it happened.

               “I was stunned,” Abby said, shaking her head in disbelief. “I mean, I know you two were acting weird as of late, but I didn’t really think too much into it.”

               Marcus chuckled. “Your daughter’s awfully terrible at keeping secrets.”

               “I could have told you that,” Abby retorted, slapping his knee.

               He chuckled, his white teeth shining, complementing his dark complexion, and ran his long fingers through his wavy, black hair, his eyes never leaving Abby.

               Clarke simply rolled her eyes, a grin creeping up on her face.

               Marcus then mentioned the Velexian couple that he and Abby had met on the boat. He mentioned how the way of life on this new planet wasn’t all that he thought it was. He told of the horrible acts done by the mercenaries who first infiltrated the planet, and how every position of power is held by humans.

               “I wish we could…” Marcus trailed off. Help. He wanted to help. But he didn’t want to bring that discussion up again. Abby was clearly not happy with him mentioning the possibility of bringing the issue to the mayor. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you,” she mentioned later on their walk home. He’d dropped the issue but she brought it back up later on with new insight. She often did that when they’d have arguments. He never understood why, she already won, but she always wanted to get her point across in its entirety. In truth, Marcus found it to be endearing.

               Abby rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. “I can’t decide if your diplomatic ways is more of a blessing or a curse.”

               “Or both,” Marcus said with a forlorn face.

               “Well,” Clarke interjected, “We have a wedding to plan, so that’ll be more than enough to keep us busy.”

               “Yes,” Madi exclaimed. “And then… maybe a baby? Please?!”

               The couple laughed and exchanged glances.

               “We’ll see…” and “Let’s take it one day at a time.” The two said in unison.

 

The End.

              


End file.
